


La luna y la mano negra.

by Matlahvi



Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series), Pifia a Crítico (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matlahvi/pseuds/Matlahvi
Summary: Le he creado un novio a Riddle. ¿Es esto canon? ¿No lo es? No se sabe. Pero ahí va, porque puedo.
Relationships: Remicel (Remiel y Lericel), Riddhalia (Riddle y Dahlia), Rindor (Riddle y Sendor)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo: Vuelta a casa.

Dahlia pasaba suavemente uno de sus dedos alrededor del borde de la jarra. Un gesto juguetón y natural, que hacía sin pensar mientras clavaba su mirada en el sol del mediodía. Su cuerpo desnudo se apoyaba relajadamente sobre la encimera de su pequeña cocina, mientras esperaba a que el hielo se deshiciera un poco. No le gustaba el té caliente. El pelo le caía en cascada por un lateral de su cuerpo y Riddle lo apartó con suavidad, como quien descorre una cortina para ver los primeros rayos de sol del día. Besó suavemente su cuello y Dahlia lo correspondió con una ligera risa.

\- Te esperaba hoy. - dijo ella.  
\- Ya lo veo. - contestó él mostrando los dientes en una enorme sonrisa.

La humana se giró y le respondió al gesto, apartando los mechones blancos que Riddle había acumulado en su rostro, desvelando una exhausta mirada helada. Ya no era novedad, pero no dejaba de ser preocupante. Esperaba que su tiempo en Triffa le hubiera servido para relajarse, pero estaba claro que no había sido así. Riddle debió de ver el reflejo de preocupación en su rostro, pues su gesto se tornó despreocupado y juguetón cuando empezó a deslizar su mano alrededor de su cintura.

\- Tengo visita. - dijo Dahlia, levantando una ceja.  
\- Oh, eso duele. - fingió un puchero. - ¿Quieres que me dé una vuelta hasta que termines?  
\- No será necesario. Está durmiendo. Le despertaré y le diré que vuelva en otro momento. 

Dahlia recogió su batín de seda, que reposaba sobre una de las sillas, y se lo fue poniendo conforme serpenteaba entre los sencillos muebles de su cocina. La casa era pequeña, compacta, pero era más de lo que ella podía necesitar. Era feliz teniendo un pequeño nido. 

\- Lia, - llamó Riddle - ¿Te trata bien?

Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y meditó un poco las palabras de su marido antes de contestar. 

\- Sí, - dijo con una mirada triste - pero no durará. Es un poco racista.  
\- ¿Un poco?  
\- Si, ya sabes. - movió la mano, como quien tiene una marioneta invisible. - “No soy racista, pero…”  
\- Ay no, el pero. - contestó el aguantado una risotada.  
\- Es un buen tío. - puntualizó ella. - Pero no quiero estar con nadie que cuestione tus derechos.  
\- Entonces vas a estar jodida en este puto imperio. - dijo llevándose la mano a la cara. 

Cuando retiró la palma de sus ojos, Dahlia se había acercado de nuevo, con sigilo felino. La mano de ella reptaba por su espalda, como una serpiente preparada para cazar. Cuando acarició su nuca, Riddle sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su columna, y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y soltar, de golpe, todo el aire que había estado conteniendo las últimas semanas. Ella le empujó desde la nuca suavemente, para ponerle a su altura, y cuando sus labios estaban a apenas unos milímetros de rozarse susurró:

\- Sea, pues.

Se giró, retomando su camino hacia el piso superior. Riddle dejó caer su peso sobre la encimera con una sonrisa relajada, sintiendo su cuerpo destensarse por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- Dahlia - su nombre sonaba como una canción en sus labios. - Me vas a volver loco.  
\- Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

Media hora después, Riddle vio a un hombre humano salir de la casa de Dahlia. Era de cuerpo corpulento pero limpio de cicatrices. No era el típico bárbaro colosal que el drow podía ver diariamente en la organización, pero si presentaba una enorme musculatura. La altura, por su lado, era otra cosa. Probablemente Dahlia era más alta que él. De pelo alborotado, negro, con ojos castaños y nariz pequeña para la distribución total de la cara. Reflexionó, juguetón, como sus gustos para con los hombres eran tan dispares a los de su mujer. 

\- Voy a bañarme - anunció ella.  
\- Sí. - contestó él, antes de que pudiera siquiera plantear la pregunta.  
\- Perfecto.

La casa de Dahlia era pequeña, así lo había pedido ella misma cuando la compraron y modificaron. Estaba a las afueras de un pueblo que ya de por sí era pequeño, alejada del camino principal, dentro de un pequeño bosque, por lo que encontrársela por casualidad era, cuanto menos, complicado. Sin embargo, había un capricho que Dahlia había pedido y le había sido concedido: una enorme bañera en el sótano.

En sus días como noble, el baño era el único momento del día en el que podía estar completamente sola. Desde el asesinato de su madre siempre había tenido un guardia apostado a su lado todo el tiempo, incluso cuando se dormía. El baño era el único momento realmente para ella y se encargaba de alargarlo lo máximo posible para poder estar consigo misma y sus pensamientos. Podía estar sumergida durante horas, pensando, imaginando, creando historias y gestionando sus emociones. Era casi terapéutico. A ninguna pareja, amante o amistad se le permitía compartir el baño con ella. Salvo, por supuesto, una única excepción.

Riddle ayudó a Dahlia a llenar la bañera natural de su sótano y descorrió las cortinitas de unas pequeñas ventanas de la parte superior, que permitían que entrara la luz a través de unas pequeñas rendijas. El agua entraba directamente de un río subterráneo que Riddle se había encargado de desviar hacia los deseos de su esposa. Bajaron el té con hielo para ambos y el drow encendió unas luces danzantes para aportar un poco más de luz al ambiente. Dahlia colocó unas Flores de Hella en el agua, unas plantas triffeñas que, al contacto con la humedad, desprendían un agradable olor cítrico. Todo lo hicieron en silencio, como un ritual en el que ambos conocen su papel. 

Cuando el ritual hubo concluido y ambos se sumergieron en la piscina, Dahlia nadó hacia Riddle casi automáticamente. 

A veces podía estar horas en silencio, simplemente besándose, abrazándose y notando las caricias mutuas, como si quisieran acumular esas sensaciones para los largos periodos separados. Eran conscientes de que su estilo de vida traía consigo un peligro que hacía que cada caricia pudiera ser la última y se encargaban de ser consecuentes con ello. 

Después, Riddle dejaba que Dahlia nadara sola un rato. Él no dejaba de ser un invitado en el ritual de auto-cuidado de Dahlia y era absolutamente respetuoso con ese asunto. Cuando terminó (una sesión bastante corta, en la opinión del drow), la mujer se apoyó cerca de él con su té helado en la mano. Era la fase de hablar. Fase que podía durar entre 3 y 6 horas. 

Riddle sumergió la cabeza en el agua y retiró los restos de pelo mojado de su cara una vez volvió a la superficie.

\- He conocido a alguien - dijo.

Dahlia pegó un sonoro sorbido de su té.

\- Que dramático. - comentó.  
\- ¿A qué te refieres?  
\- “He conocido a alguien”. Suena muy grave, muy contundente. Como si hubieras cometido un crimen terrible. Y me sueles contar crímenes terribles con más naturalidad, debo decir.  
\- Oh, sobre eso, lo de los piratas está solucionado.  
\- Me alegro. Comprenderás que no me interese ahora.

Riddle se giró hacia ella con una ceja alzada y le lanzó un poco de agua con la mano.

\- Eres una borde, ¿lo sabes?  
\- No, cariño, no. - rio ella. - Vienes y me dices que has conocido a alguien como si fuera un secreto inconfesable cuando normalmente tu lista de escarceos amorosos me llega por carta. Algo ha pasado. Algo interesante. ¿Y tú intentas cambiarme de tema? No bajo mi techo, mi amor. ¿Cómo se llama?  
\- Hmm - se llevó el té a los labios, retrasando su respuesta. - Sendor. - su cara oscureció un tono al pronunciar su nombre.

Dahlia saltó dentro del agua, llenando las jarras de ambos de agua del manantial. Se reía incontrolablemente mientras abrazaba a su marido. Riddle intentó separarse un poco de ella, agobiado por la repentina reacción.

\- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Estás fatal! - pero no podía evitar sonreír con ella.  
\- Dios mío, Riddle - se llevó las manos a la cara, con los ojos brillantes. - Te ha dado muy fuerte, mira tu cara. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Él?  
\- Él.  
\- AY.  
\- DAHLIA.  
\- Perdón. - se separó un poco de él, devolviéndole un poco de espacio. - Comprende que no sueles crear un vínculo con nadie normalmente, estoy sorprendida y emocionada al mismo tiempo.  
\- Dioses…

Dahlia le dio unos segundos. Sabía lo que le estresaba a Riddle no tener control de la situación y lo vulnerable que se sentía cuando tenía que ponerse en una posición sensible. Al notar que lo había atosigado, decidió dejarle un poco de tiempo para que su marido ordenara sus ideas. Pero, dioses, como me podía el ansia. 

Riddle se dio cuenta de la intención de su mujer tras su silencio y se lo agradeció con una amable sonrisa. 

\- De acuerdo. - anunció. - Te lo voy a contar. Sin embargo, tienes que saber que no ha pasado nada entre nosotros.  
\- ¿...aún?  
\- No lo sé. No sé que quiero que pase. 

Dahlia suspiró.*

\- Vale, a ver. ¿Por qué no empiezas por el principio? Relájate en el agua, ya sabes como funciona. Cuéntame que ha pasado.


	2. Primeras Impresiones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Igual me he pasado de largo jaja saludos

¿Por el principio? ¿Hasta donde tengo que remontarme? Veamos...No tengo demasiado interés por la isla de Triffa, en realidad. Es pequeña, muy muy cerrada, demasiado como para que mi influencia en ella fuera realmente interesante. Si quisiera extender un dominio sobre las islas, probablemente lo mejor sería irme a Selentias, donde la comunicación con el resto del archipiélago es mucho más fluida, por lo que he investigado. Sin embargo, hay algo que tiene Triffa que la diferencia de las demás: el continuo flujo entre el Imperio y la República. De momento no tengo ningún interés en meter mierda entre las dos naciones pero, si llegara a necesitarlo, los rumores entre los marineros son muy muy efectivos. Me reservo esa carta por si algún dia es necesaria.

Por tanto, mi red a través de Triffa es más costumbrista que utilitaria. Me gusta tener las cosas bien atadas. Además, nunca se sabe cuando tienes que huir de un lugar y es mucho más sencillo acostumbrarse a un nuevo sitio cuando ya has hecho parte de la mudanza.

El caso es que si, mi nombre estaba humildemente extendido por algunas partes de la isla, puntos clave. La mayoría de los ciudadanos de Puerto Negro me conocían como el hermano de Lericel, puesto anónimo en el que me siento muy cómodo, pues me permite cierta desconexión cuando ando por allí. También me gusta ser un paisano, de vez en cuando. Las personas adecuadas sabían de mis habilidades y eso es suficiente para que el rumor de mi presencia llegue a las orejas adecuadas.

Así fue como mi nombre llegó a oídos de La llave Negra. No sabía mucho de ella pero, por supuesto, hice mi correspondiente investigación antes de reunirme con ellos. Al parecer llevan muchísimos años moviéndose por la isla. Son los herederos de los ladrones que lograron la independiencia de la isla, que no renunciaron a su puesto como ratas parásitas de los bajos fondos cuando a otros le dieron sus puestos y riquezas. Unos necios, vamos. En cualquier caso, la gente sabe que La llave Negra existe y está activa y desde que la guardía rubí se convirtió en el nido de patéticos inútiles que son a día de hoy, han cogido muchísima fuerza. Cuando no puedes contar con la guardia, contratas la protección de los posibles atacantes.

"Vamos, lo que haces tu."

"¿Vas a comparar mi sútil red de información y protección con una panda de pringados en una cloaca?"

"Si."

"Osada."

El caso es que La llave Negra no tiene un centro como tal, sus miembros apenas se reúnen. Se comunican a través de señales, tan sutiles que apenas puedes percibir si se están comunicando o están espantando una mosca. No podrías saber si la persona de tu lado se ha tropezado o realmente la posición estratégica de sus pies al recuperar el equilibrio significa que el objetivo que quieren asesinar ya está en el lugar esperado. Es realmente fascinante, tengo que aprender de ellos por eso lado, tengo que admitirlo. Tardé unos días en notar esos pequeños movimientos y, aunque no sabía su significado, me resultó fácil empezar a diferenciarlos entre la multitud. No son muchos, pero muy bien entrenados. No tienen muchas cicatrices. Aprenden en base a la lealtad y no a la amenaza, sé de alguna organización que tendría que tomar nota de eso. 

Me negué a hablar con la primera mujer que vino a contactarme, llamada Zenya. Vino demasiado subida, pero con nombrar su nombre real, los humos empezaron a bajar un poquito. Hija de un terrateniente de la otra parte de la isla, no fue facil de conseguir, pero la expresión de terror de su rostro valió totalmente la pena. Me negué a hablar con ningún subordinado, quería hablar directamente con el hombre o mujer que estuviera a la cabeza. La conocida como Mano negra. Un nombre bastante pedante, en mi opinión.

"Tú eres La Araña."

"¿De parte de quién estás?"

Intentaron colarmela. Vino un hombre, mayor, casi catalogable en la tercera edad, haciéndose pasar por él. Dejé que me contara su mentira un rato mientras pensaba en la cena que iba a hacer Remiel, porque será un pesado y un molestón pero cocinar cocina como un dios, y cuando acabó su retaila de amenazas y groserías le permití unos segundos de reflexión antes de drenarle con una maldición y clavarle las manos a la mesa con un par de puñales. Le dije que se me estaba acabando la paciencia. Si no aparecía el que tenía que aparecer, me iría de la isla sin escuchar su propuesta.

"¿Como sabías que no era él?"

"Detecté sus pensamientos. Estaba bien entrenado, por lo que pensé que sabían que yo podía hacer esas cosas. Eso me gustó, gente que se informa. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos sonaban como si estuviera leyendo un libro, estaba cuidosamente aprendido. Para un ojo inexperto podía colar, pero había sutiles detalles que delataban la artificialidad de sus palabras."

"Me gusta que seas un hombre detallista, ¿Por qué no lo mataste? Habría sido un mensaje más directo."

"No rompes los juguetes de tu cliente potencial, a no ser que quieras una relación tensa. Que oye, a veces una relación tensa está bien, depende de lo que quieras conseguir. Pero me gustaban los métodos de La llave Negra y tenía curiosidad por saber más, así que prefería una relación cordial."

"Clavando las manos de su súbdito en la mesa."

"Clavando las manos de su súbdito en la mesa."

El caso es que me cansé de esperar y empecé yo mismo a investigar. Y vaya si tenia su identidad blindada. Había hasta 7 personas distintas en Puerto Negro que eran señaladas como líderes de La llave Negra en la ciudad. Ninguno lo era en realidad. Y ya sabes que pasa cuando no sé algo. Me sumergí del todo dentro de todo ese misterio. 

"¿No se supone que vas a Triffa a desconectar?"

"Cada uno tiene unos hobbies."

Unos hilos por allí, unos hechizos por allá y tiré de una cuerda interesante. No era un nombre, era una dirección. Una hipotética casa donde vivía o solía frecuentar fuera quien fuera. Creo que fue fruto del ansia de saber más que me lancé directo a averiguarlo por mi mismo. Lo sé, no me mires así, fue un error de novato. Acepto mis errores. Los pocos que tengo. 

Era un ático de uno de los edificios más altos de Triffa. Vamos, cuatro plantas, que Puerto Negro es del tamaño de un pueblo grande en el Imperio. Nada mas entrar, ya supe que algo iba mal. De nuevo, artificial. Muebles colocados de una forma tan perfecta que no dirías que nadie vive allí de normal. ¿Ni una mota de polvo? Venga ya. Era claramente una trampa. Pero si querían matarme, mi mensaje iba a ser muchísimo más concreto. Preparé uno de mis hechizos más mortales, por si acaso tenía que reaccionar rápido y paseé por la habitación, esperando la emboscada o a quien fuera que hubieran mandado a matarme. 

Creo que pasé casi una hora sentado en uno de esos sofás inmaculados, pasando las páginas de libros mustios mientras el hechizo de mi mano se acercaba a su fecha de caducidad. Al final, sinceramente, me cansé.

\- Si no vas a salir, voy a marcharme - anuncié. - No tengo más tiempo para gastar en este juego. 

Apenas me levanté del sofá, noté el frío de un filo de plata en mi cuello. Lo reconocí de inmediato, la plata tiene un frío especial. La cuchilla amenazando mi cuello me trajo una sensación casi hogareña. Lentamente levanté la mano contra la cabeza de mi agresor, sin llegar a lanzar el hechizo. Y si no lo lancé automáticamente fue porque vi la mano agarrando el cuchillo. Una mano negra. ¿Una quemadura? ¿Una maldición? Que intriga me daba.

\- ¿La mano Negra porque tienes la mano negra? ¿No es demasiado obvio?

\- ¿La Araña y sólo tienes un brazo?¿No es poco intuitivo?

"NO."

"Si."

"PERO QUÉ CABRÓN."

"¿Te...te estás riendo?"

"No, no, te lo juro."

"Quitate la mano de la boca."

"¡Sigue contando!"

Mi boca dijo indignación pero mis cejas dijeron fascinación ante lo que acababan de oir. Su voz era profunda y un poco rasgada, la voz que esperas de un matón de los bajos fondos. Sin embargo, no era la voz intimidatoria, era la voz que imponía respeto y, sobretodo, una solemnidad como pocas he oído en el Sol Oculto. No llegué a leer sus pensamientos, sabía que estaba delante de mi objetivo. 

\- Encantado de conocerte. - puse mi sonrisa más encantadora, ya sabes cual.

"La odio."

"Esa, esa."

Mantuvo el cuchillo en el aire con bastante dignidad, teniendo en cuenta que los grados de mi mano no paraban de subir a mi voluntad y esta estaba a apenas unos centímetros de su cara. Por cierto, para este momento aún no había visto su rostro, pues mi propia mano lo topaba y, mira, prioridades.

\- Yo no. - contestó. - No tenía ningunas ganas.

\- Se ha notado, se ha notado. Pero oye, ya que estamos aquí, ¿y si bajamos las armas y tenemos una conversación como hombres de bien? ¿De mal? Me es indiferente ¿De negocios?

\- Ya no tengo ninguna intención de negociar contigo. Podría matarme y ahorrarme todos los problemas que me estás causando.

\- Podrías, podrías, no lo niego. Pero, uff... ¿Llegarías a cortarme el cuello antes de quedar calcinado? Hmm...no lo creo. Ya eres la mano negra, no seas también el cuerpo negro. 

\- No tengo problema en participar en esa carrera.

\- Está bien, está bien. Fíjate en lo que voy a hacer.

Desconecté la concentración con mi hechizo y bajé la mano lentamente, como la había subido. Y fue cuando ví su cara por primera vez.

"¿Y?"

"Uff."

"¿¡UFF!?"

"UFF, DAHLIA."

Debe de tener unos cuarenta años, no le he llegado a preguntar. Tiene las facciones muy afiladas, sobretodo los pómulos y la barbilla. Es un tiefling, no es una raza que nunca haya llamado mi atención especialmente, pero él lo lleva con una sutileza elegante. En vez de dos enormes cuernos, tiene apenas dos pequeños bultos que se asoman sobre una mata de pelo corto, negro, pero lleno de canas que se esparcen de manera aleatoria por doquier, le dan un aspecto salvaje. Tiene una cicatriz aquí, muy larga, y otra aquí, más pequeña**. 

Tiene la piel con ligero tono rojizo pero, de nuevo, no demasiado llamativo, podría perfectamente pasar por un humano que se ha pasado tomando el sol. Lo que no pasa por humano son sus enormes ojos, totalmente negros y una larga cola que vi deslizarse relajadamente por detras de su musculoso cuerpo.

"Me gusta que recalques que es musculoso."

"Lo es, y mucho. Esa camiseta iba a reventar en cualquier momento."

"Tu vida corría peligro y tu te fijaste en lo apretada que le quedaba la camiseta, muy bien."

"Mi vida no corrió peligro en ningún momento. La de esa camiseta si."

\- ¿Ves? Es un acto de buena fe por mi parte. ¿Vas a haceme este feo? - le dije.

\- Hagamos un trato. - su cara una máscara de neutralidad, no le vi mover una ceja en toda la conversación. - Yo bajo mi daga y tu bajas la tuya, que estas subiendo por mi espalda con esa mano de mago tuya. 

"Eres lo peor."

"Si soy."

El caso es que me llamó la atención que se hubiera dado cuenta. Di un ligero paso hacia atrás, para salir del rango de su cuchillo mientras retiraba el mio de su nuca. Él hizo lo propio. 

\- ¿Ves? No era tan complicado. Si hubieras accedido a reunirte conmigo desde el principio podríamos habernos ahorrado este espectáculo. 

\- Puedo decir lo mismo, podrías haber aceptado mis condiciones.

\- De hombre a hombre de negocios, sabes que es importante clavar la primera daga en la negociación con un nuevo cliente.

\- ¿Estás bromeando con lo que le hiciste a mi subalterno?

\- No se me ocurriría hacer algo así.

"Yo ya te habría matado."

"Sí, suerte con eso."

Se hizo un silencio extraño entre nosotros, así que alcé las manos en señal de impaciencia.

\- Entonces, ¿Quieres hablar? Si no me has matado es que, al contrario de lo que has dicho, si estas interesado en trabajar conmigo. 

\- Hay condiciones.

\- ¿Más?

\- ¿Más? Yo he cumplido las mías. Aquí me tienes, esta es mi cara. Ahora comprenderás que yo me tome mis precauciones para que no sea algo que se extienda. 

\- Bueno, toda información tiene un precio, blindar una información también lo tiene.

\- ¿Es la vida de tu hermano un buen precio?

"QUÉ."

"Espérate."

"¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SIGA VIVO?"

"Espéééérate."

Obviamente mi cara cambió. Estoy seguro de que todos los pelos de mi cabeza empezaron a flotar conforme toda mi irá se comprimía en una bola de rayos en mi mano.

\- Esa es una pieza de negociación muy estúpida, señor Mano Negra. - advertí.

Pero de nuevo, su expresión no cambió nada, no vi ni un poco de duda en su rostro.

\- ¿Sabes que su novio, el semi-orco, es aspirante a paladín en el festival que se celebrará en unos meses? ¿Sabes, además, que su nombre se está extendiendo como alguien importante en toda la isla? Creo que más por tu culpa que por la suya, en realidad. En cualquier caso, los nombres importantes son un objetivo fácil y si su novio acaba siendo el Paladín Perla, creéme que acabará cosechando más enemigos de los que crees. Y tú no puedes estar aquí para protegerlo siempre. Nosotros sí.

\- Estúpido por tu parte el asumir que no puedo. 

\- No eres el único que investiga, Riddle, La Araña, La Luna Blanca, como quieras llamarte. Sé que tu negocio está en el Imperio. Muchas veces estas cosas son rápidas, incontrolables. Te pido protección de mi identidad, cosa que tu mismo has forzado a desvelarte, a cambio de estar siempre disponible para tu hermano y su familia. 

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos.

\- No soy tan estúpido como para amenazar la vida de tu hermano. - añadió - Como bien he dicho, he investigado. Pero hay muchos estúpidos por ahí que no se darán cuenta.

Apagué el hechizo de mi mano y le sonreí, aunque debo de admitir que no pude ocultar que perdí la compostura. 

\- Es un buen trato. Nadie sabrá de tu identidad, señor Mano Negra. 

\- Sendor.

Estaba en mitad de una artística reverencia cuando le miré, sorprendido por la honestidad.

\- ¿Ponemos todo sobre la mesa, por lo que veo?

\- Consideralo una muestra de confianza mutua.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Sendor.

\------------------------------------

Dahlia suspiró sonoramente.

\- Madre mia, menuda primera impresión.

\- ¿Que locura, eh?

\- Se la jugó mucho con lo de Lericel.

Riddle sumergió todo su cuerpo en el agua, dejando solo su cara flotando en la superficie.

\- Creo...que no esperaba que reaccionara tan rápido. Estoy...

\- Lo sé, no tienes que excusarte, está bien. Yo habría hecho lo mismo. Por eso me ha sorprendido que no lo mataras.

\- No noté amenaza en su voz, pero la mínima posibilidad de que lo fuera me encendió lo suficiente.

-Bueno, no pasó nada, está bien así. ¿Que pasó después? ¿Que trato te propuso?

El drow surgió de la bañera y se acercó a su mujer para dejarle un dulce beso en la frente.

\- Tengo un poco de hambre - dijo. - Voy a subir a por algo de comida antes de continuar, ¿De acuerdo?

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Aquí y aquí es de la parte izquierda del mentón, por encima de la nariz hasta casi el ojo derecho y la parte derecha del mentón :D


	3. Un gesto

Riddle bajó de nuevo al baño con sendos boles llenos de fruta y los dejó a una distancia accesible para ambos. Dahlia nadó juguetona hacia la comida, pescando un par de arándanos y jugando a encestarlos en su boca mientras su marido optaba por quedarse en la orilla de la piscina, con los pies sumergidos en el agua.

Ella apoyó los brazos en sus piernas, dejando que una corriente de pelo castaño corriera por las mismas.

\----

En fin, el caso es que el trato quedó cerrado. No puedo darte ahora mismo muchos detalles del mismo y tampoco quiero aburrirte, vayamos a lo que verdaderamente importa: el cotilleo. Sendor quería estar 100% pendiente de mi investigación, así que reclamaba mi presencia mucho más que un cliente habitual. 

Nos reuníamos en un despacho al que había que llegar desde un laberíntico camino en las alcantarillas. Al parecer, estaba dentro de una gran mansión al que habían robado unos metros cuadrados y nadie se había dado cuenta. Imagina ser tan rico como para que te roben una habitación, la conecten al alcantarillado y no te des ni cuenta, menudo nivel.

Estaba oscuro y olía raro, pero era bastante seguro. Estabamos organizando una serie de mensajes cifrados y mapas de una pequeña banda mafiosa que estaba causando problemas a un noble corrupto, que buscaba arreglar su problemilla. Sin sangre, cobardemente, así que Sendor me contrató para solucionarlo de la forma sucia: con chantajes. Llevabamos ya unos días centrados en esos mapas. 

Al segundo o tercer día, saqué la energía para preguntarle algo que llevaba un tiempo pensando.

\- ¿Por qué la plata?

\- ¿Qué? - levantó la cabeza del mapa que estábamos mirando con una mueca molesta y el ceño fruncido.

Una pausa aquí: Sendor nunca sonríe. Nunca. Dahlia, jamás. Ni siquiera una sonrisa irónica, socarrona, falsa. Simplemente, no. Y mira que lo intento, sabes que tengo gracia e ingenio.

"Eh...si"

"Te quedas sin fruta."

"¡Eh! ¡No! ¡Espera!"

\- La daga - señalé mi cuello. - Me amenazaste con una daga de plata. ¿Creías que era un demonio? ¿Algún ser de otro plano, tal vez?

\- Aún no lo descarto.

\- Me gusta. - sonreí - Significa que aceptas que mi belleza es ultraterrena.

\- Tu falta de profesionalidad me resulta molesta.

Oh, si, salté de mi asiento. 

\- Y tú eres muy lento.

Agarré de sus manos el manojo de mapas y me lo acerqué con mi hechizo habitual. No fue complicado utilizar el compás para marcar el punto en común entre todas las pistas que nos habían dado. Marqué una enorme X en la zona de Puerto Negro en la que tenía que buscar.

\- Me permito perder tiempo porque se que lo tengo. - sonreí. - Si me dieras el control, ya habríamos terminado con todo esto. 

\- Nadie tiene más ganas de terminar esto que yo. - me contestó recuperando los mapas y comprobando que mis calculos eran correctos. - De verdad que sí. 

Cuando comprobó que la zona que había marcado era la correcta, se dio un pequeño tirón de una de sus patillas y me miró durante un segundo, así que hice un puchero teatral. Es raro, porque no tiene pupilas pero puedo saber exactamente cuando me está mirando a mí en concreto. Y creéme que aprovecho cada segundo que ocurre para hacer que mi imagen se quede bien guardada en su retina.

"Wow"

"¿Qué?"

"Si te has puto pillado rápido."

"Oh no, ahí aún no..."

"Sí, vale, de acuerdo."

"Pero si..."

"Te conoceré yo más que tú."

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, un suceso inesperado, la verdad. Había visto a Sendor pedir a todo el mundo que nos dejara solos en aquel despacho triste todas las veces que había ido, y no permitía que nadie entrara. Pero aquella persona, fuera quien fuese, se ve que tenía derecho a entrar sin llamar. 

Era un humano bajo, rubio, con el pelo recogido en un moño despeinado. Tenía una barba descuidada, en un rostro duro de ojos castaños, diría que joven, no pude determinar una edad. Más joven que nosotros, al menos más que Sendor. Entró con naturalidad, como quien entra en su propia casa, y dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al vernos. Bailó la mirada entre ambos, pero acabó mirándome a mi fijamente, con una expresión ¿preocupada?. Yo sonreí amablemente, por supuesto, hay que ser educado. Mi expresión debió sacarle de su asombro porque se giró hacia Sendor, algo cohibido.

\- No sabía que...

\- Te lo dije. - advirtió Sendor.

\- Solo...es muy tarde, no creí que seguirías...

\- Sigo. - y señaló a la puerta.

El chico parecía querer replicar algo, pero se lo guardó. Hizo un pequeño gesto, una reverencia forzosa y salió por la puerta como si fuera una carrera. Para entonces yo ya tenía información muy jugosa en las manos. Y tenía ganas de jugar.

"Un día te van a matar."

\- ¿Quien era? - pregunté, inocente.

\- Uno de mis hombres, no te importa. 

\- Ah, ¿Y cuanto lleváis juntos?

Sendor dejó de escribir de golpe y levantó la mirada muy lentamente hacia mi. Vi el fuego del enfado en sus ojos pero ¿Sabes qué? Pasó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Respiró profundamente, apartó los papeles dando por rendida la investigación de la noche y se sentó en su gran sillón de escritorio. Me miró unos segundos en silencio y yo mantuve la sonrisa mientras me sentaba en mi contraparte de la mesa.

Se llevó una mano a la cara y se acarició una de las cicatrices, un gesto que para entonces ya reconocía entre una mezcla de preocupación e intriga.

\- ¿Como lo haces? 

Ahí estaba, la curiosidad mantando el enfado.

\- ¿El qué? - nunca contestes preguntas imprecisas, consejo del día.

\- Saberlo todo. Tener toda la información en las manos. Saber cosas que nadie más sabe cuando no hay manera de saberlo.

"Oh no, con lo que te gusta que te bailen el agua."

"Y tanto."

\- No tendría un negocio tan provechoso si te lo dijera ¿No crees? - bailé los dedos por la madera de la mesa. - Pero no tengo problema en decirte como sé esto en concreto.

Echo el cuerpo hacia atrás, acomodándose en la silla.

\- Adelante.

\- Oh, es bastante obvio. - sonreí - Empezando por su forma de entrar y su reacción al vernos. Entraba aquí como si tuviera derecho, no ha llamado a la puerta como debería hacer cualquier persona que viene a ver a un superior a no ser que sea una emergencia y no parecía el caso. Por tanto, deduzco que tenéis una relación cercana.

>> Nos ha mirado. Confuso, pero ¿también un poco enfadado? Estaba claro que, como bien ha dicho, pensaba que yo ya no estaría aquí y ha tardado un poco en darse cuenta que igual su novio no estaba con un amante sino con un cliente por lo que los celos le han pasado factura y he notado esa ligera curvatura en sus cejas. Supongo que es normal cuando tu pareja está tan oculta como tu, pero los celos son muy malos y más con minucias así, por si quieres hablar con él al respecto. 

Sendor escuchaba con atención, sin confirmar ni desmentir ninguna de mis palabras.

\- Además, te ha tuteado. - continué. - No tuteas a un superior. Le ha faltado un "señor", algún deje del respeto propio de la jerarquía. 

>> Pasemos a la expresión corporal. Su cuerpo siempre miraba hacia ti y parecía un imán al que han parado de golpe cuando ha terminado de abrir la puerta. Cuando ha notado tu mirada y tu pequeño enfado con que nos interrumpiera, se ha acariciado nervioso un anillo que llevaba en el dedo corazón y ha bajado rápidamente la mirada a tu pecho donde tú llevas colgando la pareja de dicho anillo.

Sendor se llevó la mano al pecho y sacó, efectivamente, un anillo colgando de una cadenita que llevaba por dentro de la camiseta. Había percibido ese bulto las primeras veces que habíamos quedado pero no había sido hasta ese punto que había hilado lo que podía ser. 

\- Efectivamente - me sentía confiado. - Por último, hablemos de ti. Eres dificil de descifrar pero hay cosillas que te delata. Cuando has visto quien era, he notado la molestia en tus ojos, eso me ha sorprendido un poco. Deberías mirar con más cariño a la gente que quieres. Sin embargo, el dato esencial es el dedo con el que has señalado la puerta, con el dedo corazón, una elección peculiar. Si mi investigación sobre el uso de signos en La llave negra no va desencaminada, le estabas indicando con el dedo que todo estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparse. Una señal más utilizada en casos tensos o de peligro. ¿Te estoy torturando, Sendor? Diría que conoces a esa persona, sabías lo que estaba pensando y querías dejarle claro que no tenía nada de que preocuparse. 

>> Además, cuando te he preguntado quien era has añadido un "no te importa". Muy a la defensiva para una pregunta más que válida después de la intromisión, por lo que parece que te molesta que te haya preguntado. Mi diagnostico... diría que lleváis poco tiempo. ¿Típica relación en la que él te iba detrás durante muchos años y hace poco has caído en su garras? 

Estiré mi cuerpo hacia atrás, como un gato satisfecho después de arañar toda la ropa de su dueño. Sendor se mantuvo callado, asimilando todo lo que le había comentado. Se levantó y sacó una botella de algún tipo de licor triffeño de una de las estanterias, sirviéndose una copa (¡y sin invitarme!). 

\- Eso ha sido casi correcto. 

\- Oh no, ¿casi? Puedo volverlo a intentar, dile que pase otra vez. - reí.

\- No. No llevamos poco tiempo, llevamos 7 años juntos. 

\- Uhm, fallo de calculo.

Dio un pequeño sorbo al licor, dándose un pequeño tirón del pelo de la patilla mientras lo hacía. 

\- Pero debo admitir que estoy impresionado. Apenas han sido diez segundos.

\- Oh, no es nada, te sorprendería lo que puedo descifrar con una mirada. 

Me miró, de golpe.

\- Quieres que me vaya. - concluí.

\- Correcto.

\- Supongo que he tirado demasiado de la cuerda. - dije recogiendo mis pocas cosas que estaban en la mesa. - De todas formas, ya tienes el punto exacto. En cuanto tu equipo tenga el nombre, me encargaré de sacarte la información necesaria para tu chantaje. 

\- Bien.

Me deslicé hacia la puerta, pero me giré con teatralidad mientras la mano de mago la abría.

\- Tarde o temprano admitirás que te gusta mi compañía y mi conversación. Por lo menos soy entretenido.

Sendor no dijo nada, mantuvo la mirada amenazante que me pedía que me marchara de allí, pero se llevó la mano a la patilla. Y dio un pequeño tirón.

\- Sí, sí, ya me voy.

Pero Lia, cuando cerré esa puerta, me dolía el corazón. Se me había hecho un nudo tan inesperado que por poco me deja sin aire.

\------

\- ¿Pero por qué?

\- Se tiró de la patilla.

-¿Y?

Riddle saltó de nuevo a la enorme bañera y buceó unos metros, antes de volver a salir cerca de su esposa con un ligerísimo rubor bajo los ojos.

\- Sendor no sonríe, Dahlia, pero no es de piedra. Los planes bien hechos, el sabor de su licor favorito. Tiene un gesto, un gesto para las cosas que le hacen sentir bien, las cosas que le gustan. Se tira del pelo de la patilla. Ya había identificado ese gesto, pero en ese contexto me dejó de piedra.

\- ¿No estaría contento porque te ibas de una vez? - dijo lanzándole unas gotitas de agua.

\- Es lo que pensé para tranquilizarme. Pero se lo vi repetir en más ocasiones y creéme, ahora estoy bastante seguro de que ese no fue el motivo...

\- Oye pues bien por ti. ¿Y el novio? ¿Tienen una relación abierta?

\- Uff...ese tema. Ahora vamos con eso...


	4. Reencuentro

Por lo que parecía, la misión de la Llave Negra iba viento en popa. Por lo que oía por ahí y había investigado por mi cuenta, porque Sendor me prohibía cualquier contacto con nadie que no fuera él dentro de su organización. Una parte de mi pensaba que los amables hombres de los bajos fondos no estarían cómodos con la idea de haber apuñado a uno de ellos contra la mesa y haber amenazado a otros tantos. Pero aquello fueron solo conclusiones mías.

En cualquier caso, siempre éramos Sendor y yo, reduciendo las reuniones al mínimo tiempo posible que, creeme, nunca era poco. Yo ya había dado con su objetivo, La Llave Negra hacía el resto según su trato con su cliente, el cual ni pregunté ni me compliqué en conocer. Daba por hecho que mi relación con la organización había terminado. Tenía el dinero bajo el brazo y, salvo el hecho de perder el espectáculo del cuerpo de Sendor de vez en cuando, no se me había perdido nada más con ellos. Sin embargo, cuando llevaba menos de una semana de vuelta a mi rutina en el Sol Oculto, me llegó un mensaje pidiéndome ayuda de nuevo.

\- No. - me dijo Dalharil.

\- ¿Sabes? Literalmente no tienes manera de evitarlo, técnicamente no eres mi jefa. - contesté.

Dalharil suspiró y me miró de reojo desde el escritorio, donde tenía acumulados kilos y kilos de informes. 

\- No es una orden, es una petición. Va a llegar un momento en que los de arriba van a preguntar. Sabes que si te pasa cualquier cosa y no apareces en unos días, empezarán a considerarte una amenaza. - apartó uno de los archivadores con desgana.

\- Pero Dal, tengo vía rápida desde Puerto Negro a aquí, lo sabes. Me das un toque rápido y estoy aquí en menos de una hora. ¿Cuando te he fallado yo?

Me miró y empezó a levantar dedos de las manos mientras farfullaba. ¡La osadía! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Por supuesto, le hice ver mi disconformidad con un gesto vago de la mano.

\- Los tengo en la punta de los dedos desde el último consejo. Me adoran. 

\- Si, Riddle, pero cuando te enchochas con alguien te pones muy pesado. Te necesito centrado ahora, dicen que el Emperador está en las últimas. Hora punta para los ricos empiezan con sus accidentes y juegos de poder. Vamos a tener mucho trabajo.

\- Estaría loco si no quisiera llevarme un trozo de ese pastel.

La ceja de Dalharil empezó a subir muy lentamente, mientras generaba una mueca de desagrado. 

\- De lo del Emperador, Dal, me refiero a lo del Emperador.

\- Mi duda era razonable. - suspiró. - ¿Cuanto tiempo necesitas?

\- Iré ahora mismo. Si no he vuelto para esta noche, falsificame una misión, tipo AD6, de duración máxima 48 horas. Si entra algo interesante de lo del Emperador, me contactas. No dejes que esos capullos del Gremio de las Joyas se metan en mi terreno. - la abracé. - ¿Te he dicho que eres la mejor hermana del universo?

\- Sí, unas dos veces semanales desde hace quince años. - la notaba molesta, pero noté sus brazos rodeándome mientras hablaba. - Me tomo esto como una manera de fortalecer nuestra organización, Riddle, como me entere que estás utilizando La Luna Blanca para echar un polvo, te juro por El Cambiante que...

\- La Cambiante me adora, soy su favorito. - dije dándole unos golpecitos en el hombro. - Y déjalo ya, tienes una impresión terrible de mi profesionalidad...

\- ¿Qué hay de aquella mujer de Est'Erion?

\- Yo recurro a mis mejores armas, y, a veces, mi mejor arma es mi cuerpo.

\- Fuera de mi vista antes de que tengas que usar dos manos de mago. - dijo lanzándome una carpeta de cuero vacía.

La esquivé con una enorme sonrisa y me quedé asomado en la puerta.

\- Te quiero, hermanita.

\- Que te largues, antes de que me arrepienta. - pero me sonrió de vuelta. Y eso me bastó. 

\- No mereces a Dalharil- comentó Dahlia mientras chapoteaba los pies.

\- Tampoco te merezo a ti. - contestó Riddle desde el agua. - Pero por algún motivo a la gente lista le pasan cosas buenas.

\- Creo que ese no es el dicho...

\- Lo es para mi. - dijo encogiendo los hombros. - Todes sabemos que la vida es una mierda, que menos que saquemos algo bueno de todo esto.

\- ¿Por qué me has contado ese trozo? Creía que hablabamos del novio de ese hombre.

\- Sé que te gusta saber como esta ella pero no me lo quieres preguntar.

Dahlia no contestó. 

Y así, con un poco de tiempo bajo el brazo, fui a mi taberna de confianza con la que conectar con el Dragón Cobalto. Esquivar a Lericel siempre es sencillo. No me malinterpretes, me encanta verle, pero mi trabajo me requiere la máxima discreción y, aunque estés a cientos de kilómetros, no sabes a que oídos pueden llegar que no estoy en el Imperio cuando no quiero que se sepa.

Sendor me había pedido que nos reunieramos en aquel piso en el que nos amenazamos sensualmente por primera vez, ah, que hermoso recuerdo. No me mires así. Debo confesar que el dinero en este caso era lo de menos, me hacía una emoción genuina volver a ver a ese tío.

"Que me dices, no me había dado cuenta."

Creo que era más esa sensación que escuece cuando quieres algo que es imposible de conseguir. Y yo siempre consigo lo que quiero. Aquel gesto en la patilla, esta llamada. La Mano Negra tenía ese interés en mi, aunque nunca me lo fuera a confesar. Pero no pasaba nada, haría que se diera cuenta. 

"Siempre haces lo mismo. Te interesas. y, si te ignoran, te obsesionas. Y cuando te acuestas con elles pierdes todo el interés y desapareces."

"Lamento no tener tu facilidad para crear vínculos. Comprenderás que mi trabajo no me permite conectar mucho más que eso."

"Es un poco cruel."

"Oye, tu estas casada conmigo."

"Puedo pasar el asesinato y la tortura, pero pongo una línea en el goshting."

Igualmente, aquello lo notaba, de alguna manera, diferente. Llegué a aquella casa unos diez minutos antes de lo acordado y decidí entrar con un hechizo porque nada resalta más mis ojos que el brillo morado de la magia arcana, yo no hago las normas. No obstante, aunque fue una entrada memorable en mi opinión, no encontré más que decepción en aquella habitación. En el viejo sofá, disfrutando injustamente de mi espectáculo, estaba aquel chico rubio de moño despeinado que nos había interrumpido aquella vez. Miré alrededor. Nadie más.

\- Lamento decepcionarte. - su voz era mucho mas dura que aquel grito ahogado que soltó al verme la primera vez.

\- ¿Decepción? Ninguna, ninguna. - sonreí. - Simplemente esperaba ver a Sendor aquí ya que él-

\- Es La Mano Negra para ti. - me interrumpió. - Muestra respeto.

Borré la sonrisa de mi rostro durante un segundo y empecé a serpentear alrededor de la habitación. Disfruté cada segundo que notaba la duda y temor en su rostro conforme me acercaba.

\- Me has interrumpido. No vuelva a hacerlo. Jamás. 

Saboreé esa expresión que no pudo ocultar durante un segundo. Me apoyé, cansado, sobre la mesa que había delante de él. Si, estaba decepcionado. Realmente había corrido mucho para llegar y encontrarme a semejante imbécil.

\- Quería ser simpático, rubio, pero lo has arruinado.- dije - No sé de que cuento de mafiosos te crees que has salido, pero si tienes ganas de jugar puedes ir a preguntarle a tus compañeros, a ver que te cuentan de tener esa actitud conmigo. - dramaticé un suspiro. - Vamos a llevarnos bien, ¿de acuerdo? Por nuestro jefe, la excelentísima Mano Negra. 

Se relajó un poco, pero el temor no abandonó el ambiente.

\- Tienes razón. - confesó. - Sendor va a tardar un poco en llegar, me pidió que te recibiera, está claro que no he cumplido mi misión. Se supone que debería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien, parece que tiene interés en vuestros acuerdos. Comenzaré de nuevo, mi nombre es Sachell. - me extendió la mano. La izquierda.

Me pasé la lengua por los dientes, sin saber muy bien si reirme o apuñalarle en la frente mientras su mano flotaba frente a la mía inexistente. Además, ¿Recibirme? ¿Sendor? ¿Después de haberme dejado horas esperándole el día que nos conocimos? ¿Después de todas las veces que me quedé solo esperando en su despacho, trabajando en su ausencia? No me cuadraba.

Mi cerebro comenzó varias teorías al respecto, pero tenía demasiado poca información como para actuar con certeza, por lo que decidí investigar un poco más. No tengo la suficiente arrogancia como para saltarme los detalles. En cuanto al pequeño moco rubio que tenía delante vacilandome en la cara, opté por la opción mas elegante. Cuando la mano de mago apareció por debajo de manga, comprendí que no esperaba esa respuesta. No sabía tanto de mi como una de mis teorías afirmaba. 

\- Es un placer conocerte, Sachell. - me apoyé en la mesa, relajado. - Y ¿Has traído un juego de mesa? ¿Vamos a mirarnos con recelo disfrutando del silencio hasta que La Mano Negra quiera aparecer o...?

\- Sinceramente, no tenía ningún plan al respecto.

Se acarició la nuca, arañando y tirándose un poco de los pelos que le caían fuera del moño. Ansiedad. Inseguridad. Aparentemente se mordía las uñas a menudo, uf, y con bastante intensidad. Ugh.

\- Haceis buena pareja. - le dije.

Levantó la cabeza, alterado.

\- ¿Perdona?

\- Él y tu. Estáis muy monos juntos. - sonreí. - Muy polos opuestos.

\- Te...¿Te lo ha dicho él?

\- Claro. - mentí - No quiso hablar mucho más del tema pero estaba claro que te quiere. Le brillan esos pozos negros cuando habla de ti. 

La boca se le medio abrió para hacer un enorme gesto de alegría, pero sus cejas parecían estar tomando un camino distinto hacia una expresión de pena. ¿Que era aquello? Se rascó la nuca con más intensidad. ¿Que?

\- Vaya, no esperaba eso de él. No es muy expresivo.

\- Oh, si, lo he notado. Pero si lleváis tanto tiempo juntos imagino que será por algo. Oh, perdona - terminé de dar un saltito para sentarme en la mesa del todo. - estoy segure de que no es conmigo con quien quieres hablar de estas cosas. Simplemente soy muy cotilla.

"Definitivamente Sendor no le había dicho nada de ti."

"Definitivamente. Y eso reforzaba mi teoría de que aquí había gato encerrado. Porque si Sendor sabía como soy, que lo sabía lo suficiente, debería haberle advertido. Eso solo quería decir una cosa..."

\- Si, quizá tienes razón. - se quedó mirando un punto fijo en el suelo. - Pero, ¿te dijo algo más?

-Oh no, - si había calado bien a Sendor, no era la persona que fuera por ahí contando sus problemas amorosos al primer experto en información que entraba en su despacho. Sin embargo, Sachell...- SImplemente, y disculpa por eso, te falté un poco al respeto el día que entraste a vernos y él se puso hecho un basilisco. Me dijo que no podía decir esas cosas de su prometido y me mandó callar. - arriesgué con lo de prometido, pero di en el blanco. 

Aquella sonrisa estúpida volvió a su rostro. 

\- Sendor es muy protector.

\- Mucho, mucho. Supongo que en este mundo que nos movemos es normal querer cuidar a la gente de fiar. Nunca sabes quien puede traicionarte, mejor soldar lo seguro.

Bueno, bueno, caladísimo. La mano volvió a la nuca, a arañar con disimulo pero con fuerza. Los ojos pasaron de un punto fijo en el suelo a intentar dispersarse lo más lejos posible de la conversación. Se restregó las uñas, unas contra las otras. Esto era demasiado evidente. No podía ser el único que se daba cuenta. 

\- Le entiendo. - suspiré dramáticamente. - Que envidia. Yo hace mucho que renuncié al amor en este mundo. Demasiado dolor. Teneis mucha suerte. 

Asintió con una sonrisa triste. Aquí puede que me dejara llevar por la emoción del momento. Ocultaba algo, algo jugoso. Todo sentimiento de alegría hacia mis palabras venía acompañada de una reacción oscura. Pero, ¿que? ¿De donde tirar?

\- Bueno - se me adelantó. - Él también me estuvo comentando sobre tí.

\- Ah, ¿si?

\- Sobre vuestra...misión.

Sabía de buena mano que era totalmente mentira. Sabía que Sendor había vendido el bulo de que yo era un cliente y no un contratado. Pero, bueno, era su pareja. Había una ligerísima posibilidad de que así fuera.

\- Bueno, no fue tan mal después de todo.

\- ¿No?

\- Nah, conseguimos lo que buscábamos.

Notaba su nerviosismo crecer. Ah, Sachell, el mio es un trabajo mucho más elegante que lo que estabas intentando hacer en ese momento. ¿Intentaba espiar a su pareja? ¿De nuevo? Eso no estaba nada nada bien...Desvanecí la mano de mago, me podía la curiosidad.

-Oh, disculpa, pasa a menudo - mentí.

Dibujé los simbolos arcanos para volverla invocar y añadí de sopetón aquellos asociados a mi cojuro de detectar pensamientos. Mis ojos brillaron durante un segundo, pero creo que no fue consciente. La Llave Negra no parecía ser una organización de eruditos y estudiosos de la magia. Intenté mentener mi escrutinio de su mente lo más sutil y exterior posible, para que apenas notara mi intrusión. Ahí estaba. Debo decir que le malinterpreté, por dentro estaba muchísimo más nervioso y asustado de lo que yo había calculado. No trabajaba mal su máscara. Ardía en deseos de saber en que estabamos trabajando. Estaba... ¿preocupado? ¿por qué?

\- Imagino que su exccelencia La Mano te dio los detalles, pero bueno, si necesitas cualquier cosa, por el bien de nuestra nueva amistad, preguntame.

Aquella nota de júbilo en sus pensamientos me dió hasta un poco de pena. 

\- No quiero meterme en vuestros asuntos - claro que quería, por favor...- Con saber que Sendor está bien.

\- Bueno, bien. Es duro saber ese tipo de cosas, imagino que lo lleva bien.

Pánico, pánico. ¿Que sabe Sendor? ¿Que hemos descubierto? Alertas rojas, gritos, preguntas por todos lados. Quería agarrar aquellos pensamientos y saber que se estaba preguntando exactamente, pero no quería entrar más allá, entrar haría que él se diera cuenta de lo que hacía. Tenía que apostar. Tenía que intentar apelar a algo muy concreto. Algo que soltara lo que quiera que estuviera pensando. Que. ¿Que podía ser? ¿Que temía que estuvieramos investigando? Sendor, ¿Que querías que sacara de él? Estaba lanzando las flechas adecuadas, cualquiera de ellas le daría pronto.

\- Si, bueno. - la respuesta más ambigua, la respuesta más estúpida. 

-Tu no te preocupes. Daremos con el culpable.

Levantó las cejas muy alto y me miró directamente a los ojos. Al hacerlo, sus pensamientos volvieron a volverse locos. Un pálpito, como un corazón al borde de un informe. Un pensamiento, cada vez más grande, empezaba a llenar su cabeza. No debía, no tenía. Pero no podía evitarlo. Y lo toqué. Y leí una sola cosa, un solo nombre. "Zahnar".

El pestañeó muy fuerte, como su hubiera sentido un enorme pinchazo, confundido por lo que acababa de sentir. Confuso, al no entender que ella aquella sensación. Aquella sensación que era yo. Frunció el ceño, me miró con ese enfado, aunque en realidad no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando. Abrió la boca para hablar, para reclamar. Pero, en ese momento, se abrió la puerta.

Sendor tiene algo cuando entra en escena. Le da importancia. Es como si, al entrar él, un bar de viejos, piratas y borrachos, se convierte en una sala de mando. Aquella sala destartalada, de repente, adquirió un rango. Nos miró a los dos durante un segundo. Luego le hizo un gesto seco a Sachell con la cabeza. Este me miró durante un momento, con el gesto aún debatiéndose entre el odio y la confusión, se levantó y se acercó hacia la puerta. Sin palabras, se colocó delante de Sendor, exigente. Noté un gesto de duda en él, pero luego se acercó y le dio un dulce y, a todas luces, falso, beso en los labios.

"¿Falso por qué?"

"Hmm...Sendor no es alguien que te dé "un suave beso en los labios"".

"Bueno, quien sabe."

"Yo lo sé."

\- ¿COMO? - Dahlia dió un dramático giro, haciendo que todo su pelo, chopado por el agua, le diera de golpe a su marido en el pecho. - Serás perro mentiroso, me habías dicho que no había pasado nada entre vosotros.

\- Ai, Lia, de verda, me refería a que no nos habíamos acostado. - respondió Riddle retirando los restos de agua de su pecho. 

\- ¿Y para tí comeros las bocas es NADA?

Riddle rió.

\- ¿Supongo?

\- Eres literalmente lo peor.

\- No puedo objetar absolutamente nada a eso, su señoría. 

\- Mira, espero que todo este contexto merezca la pena, yo he venido aquí a que me cuentes esa parte.

\- Primero, au. Segundo, no has venido a ningún sitio, vives aquí.

\- Ni his vinidi i ningin sitii, sigue contando.

Sachell, en vez de disfrutar ese momento como DEBERÍA, levantó la mirada por encima del hombro de Sendor y me la dedicó. Le respondí con una gran sonrisa. Cuando le soltó, se fue por la puerta con la cabeza mucho más alta que su que su seguridad, como me había demostrado esos minutos. 

Sendor, inconscientemente, pasó sus nudillos por los labios. Y yo me relamí en ese gestó que interpreté como rechazo. Cerró la puerta tras de si.

\- Si quieres ponerme celoso es la peor forma de querer atraerme. - señalé.

Él levantó un dedo y, aunque mi aura siempre me llama a llevarle la contraria, obedecí al gesto. Se movió por la habitación y movió un par de sillas sin orden alguno. Entendí sus intenciones en seguida y llamé su atención con un chasquido mientras me acercaba a la puerta y comprobaba, a través de un pequeño hueco en la madera, que Sachell no sólo no se había ido, sino que estaba apoyado en la puerta, esperando. Tracé los sencillos gestos mágicos y lancé el hechizo a través de la puerta con un soplido. 

\- Ya puedes dejar de hacer el imbécil. - anuncié.

\- ¿Que has hecho?

\- Lo he dejado sordo. - sonreí - Creerá que no puede escuchar desde ahí y se irá más pronto que tarde. Cuando oiga sus pequeños pasitos de ratilla alejarse, romperé el hechizo. Así tú y yo podemos hablar con tranquilidad.

\- Muestra más respeto.

\- Tres cosas, Sendor. - continué, ignorándole. - Primera, mis servicios tienen un precio. Y no me gusta trabajar antes de cobrar. Te lo dejo pasar literalmente por guapo, pero no pienso mover un dedo si no me avisas antes. ¿Queda claro?

Él se dejó caer en una de las sillas y me indicó con un gesto que continuara.

\- Segundo, cobro más si el objetivo es absolutamente insoportable. 

\- Si sigues diciendo gilip-

\- TERcero. - dije enseñándole los dientes - ¿Cuanto hace que sabes que te ha traicionado, Sendor? ¿Y por qué besas esa sucia boca, entonces?

"¿Por qué pones esa cara?"

"¿Estabas celoso? ¿Que no besara TÚ sucia boca?"

"Dahlia, vuelve de la adolescencia a la que te has ido. No eran celos, yo no uso de eso, huele mal."

Sendor sonrió. VOY A REPETIR ESTO, DAHLIA, PRESTA ATENCIÓN, ES MUY IMPORTANTE, ME OYES. SONRIÓ. Fue un instante, acompañado de una cortísima risa que parecía que se había quedado atascada en su garganta.

\- ¿Es tan evidente?

\- Por La Cambiante, Sendor, claro que lo es. La culpabilidad en su cara cada vez que habla de vosotros, esa obsesivo control de tu persona y de cualquiera que se acerque a ti, su burda y patética intentona de saber por qué trabajo contigo. - suspiré. - Triste, Sendor, la palabra es triste. 

\- Me vas a gastar el nombre.

\- Ese imbécil me ha dicho que no podía usarlo pero parece que no exploto al decirlo, así que creo que no tenía razón. - me dejé caer en la silla, finalmente. - ¿Me vas a decir ahora por qué me he recorrido medio mundo para llegar a esta piedra barada en el mar para hacerle un análisis comportacional a tu, espero, futuro ex-novio? Espera - chasqueé los dedos. - Ya se va.

Deshice el hechizo tras contar unos segundos. Sendor movía suavemente la cola contra el suelo, su gesto pensativo. Se volvió a un pequeño estante que tenía detrás y sacó una botella con un líquido transparente en su interior, sirviéndolo en dos demacrados vasos que tenía en la mesa y lanzándome uno deslizándolo por su superficie.

Estaba de un buen humor extraño en él. Se notaba muchísimo en su actitud hacia mi y en su lenguaje corporal. Y yo me moría de ganas de saber por qué.

\- Cuéntame tu teoría. - me dijo - Y yo rellenaré los huecos. 

\- ¿Queremos jugar? ¿Hoy si?

\- No me estropees el día, Riddle.

Era la primera vez que Sendor pronunciaba mi nombre en alto y debió de pulsar el botón adeucado, porque me calmé de golpe. Era muy extraño estar hablando con él de esa manera. Como si no hubieran pasado tres semanas. Como si nuestro contrato principal nunca hubiera acabado. Como si él hubiera sabido que nuestros caminos no se habían separado cuando yo había pensado que si. El encuentro había sido demasiado natural.

\- Está bien, a ver que sacamos en claro...

**Author's Note:**

> *Dahlia quería preguntarle a Riddle si era un Stupid Sandwich, pero no lo hizo porque le quiere y es demasiado buena para este mundo.


End file.
